Heat of the Moment
by xxivxo
Summary: A trap laid by Shadow Kanji in the sauna dungeon causes the duo to lose their focus in more ways than one. YuxYosuke.


**Heat of the Moment**

* * *

The heat had been worse than the hottest day of summer at Inaba.

Yosuke was drenched in sweat. The clear unhappiness for both the temperature and the situation at hand was etched on his face as they were running through the sauna-like dungeon.

It felt like they had been running forever.

Every corridor got longer than the last, and every time they heard that strange laugh echo through the area it made a shiver of anxiousness run through him. It wasn't that he found the idea of liking guys weird, it was just, a new concept to him. He'd always been focused on girls, and had never really been exposed to anything of **that** nature.

So maybe, inwardly, he was a little curious to know more. But the idea of having it forced upon him without choice made all of this a bit scary.

It was about to get a whole lot scarier too.

"Chie-Yukiko!"

The voice of their leader boomed throughout the area just as a huge, stone wall seemed to be dropped in the area. Both were separated into pairs. Yu had managed to jump away and grab onto the headphone-wearing individual just in time, but that left the two girls on the other side of the wall.

"We're fine, are you two all right?" Yukiko managed to speak up as her voice was a little shaky but still normal.

"Yeah we're fine too." Pausing for a second, Yu glanced around the area before continuing to talk. "I guess we will just have to find a way around this somehow. Maybe we can meet up on the next floor."

"All right, we'll find a way to meet you guys!" Chie responded quickly just before the sound of footsteps running away was heard on the other side.

Yosuke and Yu exchanged a single glance before nodding and starting to head down the corridor that was open before them.

The idea that this was a trap had never crossed either of their minds. They had just assumed it was another weird quirk of the dungeon. But it was just as they went to move around a corner that everything changed entirely.

The scenery became the central point of a bathhouse. Men were seen, completely naked, either alone or with another-_doing things_.

"W-What the hell?!"

Yosuke was already in mid-freak out as the other was staring at the scene with a slightly surprised gaze. It was as Kanji's shadow appeared and was cooing while drawing closer to two of the men that things got even weirder.

"_Ooooh_ I wanted you two to have a front-row seat for this."

"Cut the shit, we don't have time for this!" Yosuke exclaimed as the blond merely grinned before letting one of the men kneel to the ground to lie on his back.

"I'm sure you'll make time after you see _**this**_."

Both of the teens stood there, dripping in sweat not only from the atmosphere but the nervousness that was coming from the apprehension of not knowing what was going to happen. Although, as Kanji moved onto his knees and the man that was lying lifted the white cloth that had been covering the shadow-self's erection, it became quite apparent what was going to happen.

"Don't go easy on me boys, you know how I like it."

The shadow muttered in that same cooing manner just as the man began to lick and then suck onto his dick. Moaning as if to state the next command, the man that had been standing behind Kanji's shadow moved and gave no warming to thrusting his dick into the other's entrance.

The shock that was written on their faces was immense, and it only grew as they found themselves unable to look away from what was happening. Yosuke felt his fist clench slightly as he saw how rough they were all being and how _good_ it appeared to have felt. His throat felt very dry, and he found himself self-consciously glancing at his friend to see him with just as an intense look.

Their bodies all moved together, none of them being gentle as they were all getting off from the threesome. The man that was sucking was touching himself at the same time as Kanji's shadow was moaning endlessly from having his body torn in two from pleasure. The third man was thrusting harder into the blond, nothing but smacking being heard as they were being worked to their peaks.

"T-This isn't real right?" Yosuke could barely manage to say what he had been repeating to himself over and over again.

"It's not." The reply was quick, but the words wavered slightly.

Yu finally let his gaze move. He latched it onto his best friend instead. Upon looking at him, he could see how visibly shaken up he was.

Feeling eyes on him, Yosuke looked over at the gaze that was locked on him. Out of paranoia, he was utterly worried at what was happening, even more so because he could feel something happening in the lower half of his body that he was trying to convince himself _wasn't_ true. But seeing those grey eyes straying down his frame, moving lower and lower every second, it made his heart race to extremes.

"_**D-Don't**_-"

Yu saw it though. He could see the problem that the other was having, it was clearly visible through the layer of his pants and lower part of his jacket. Suddenly feeling a rush flow through him, he found himself clenching his fist and hitting the side of his leg as if to try and wake himself up. But it failed.

The rush made him tempted to do something. It surged further down, into the lower part of his own body. He hit his leg once more before starting to approach the other.

"Yosuke I-"

Not even able to think properly by that point, Yu felt himself acting on impulse. Mere inches away from that figure; he let himself lean his face inward with one quick movement. Any protests or mutters of surprise from Yosuke were cut off as their lips melded together.

Yosuke moaned more in surprise than anything else, his own eyes sliding shut as everything he was panicking over was pushed away in that moment. He couldn't deny the lips running onto his own, much less the intense desire that had been provoked in him. Their hands were already running over each other's bodies, unknowingly already being rid of their clothes aside from their boxers given some sort of spell that ran throughout the area.

Shadow Kanji was smirking amidst the waves of pleasure that was being done to him. His own eyes were glued to the scene that was steadily unfolding nearby.

"Yu, touch me please." The words slipped out in the moment of passion as their lips had parted just barely. Their hips were aligned, erections rubbing over one another as they had become almost completely naked.

Without hesitation, Yu let his hand reach down, gripping at the erection that had already stained those red boxers with a hint of pre-cum. His lips latched onto the side of his friend's neck, biting at the fair-skin almost mercilessly as he felt his other hand running to grip at his tight ass.

Yosuke had no earthly idea what had possessed him to actually ask for his best friend to touch him so intimately, but he couldn't help but want more. The touches were like fire, and the marks being made on his neck made him breathe uneasily. When he felt his ass being gripped onto, he instantly knew what he wanted-no **needed**.

"_I want to fuck you_." Yu had already whispered the words roughly through his heated breaths. It was a whisper, yet Yosuke could hear every ounce of lust that rolled off his tongue.

"Do it partner…"

Running his hands up from where they had been, the dominating figure let his hands push down those red boxers before doing away with his own blue ones. They wasted no time in kneeling down onto the floor, Yosuke being bent over onto his knees.

"I can't wait-"

"Neither can I do just do it, _please __**Yu**_."

Such a tightness being intruded into without preparation was sure to hurt the other, but it was evident neither of them could even make time for that. Yu let his hands slide onto the skinny hips just before he began to push himself fully into the warmth that was ungodly tight. It clamped on him, and every inch that he let penetrate only made him groan lowly.

Yosuke could hear the sounds from his friend, and although the intrusion was painful, he still couldn't help but to gasp as he finally felt that hardness being buried deeply inside. It was withdrawn a few seconds later only to be pushed back in again but slightly harder.

The first few thrusts made the auburn-haired teen groan more so from pain, but it was as something was hit at a perfect angle that he moaned out loudly. Yu only grew more turned on at this, and made it his intent to hit that spot repeatedly.

The heat radiated between them as the passion in their interaction grew. Yu was thrusting in fiercely, wanting to feel that friction that created such a pleasurable sensation. The non-stop moans from the one he was pushing into only drove him to fuck even harder and fast enough to let their skin slap together roughly.

It was a noise that signaled just how rough their bodies were being joined together, and it made Yosuke's body shudder in pleasure. His hips rocked back, all of his thoughts focusing in on how his best friend had his dick inside of him and was making him feel too many things. It made him want this more than once, and he felt like only the one with those desiring grey eyes could ever give it to him again.

"You feel so fucking good.." The obscenity made Yosuke moan lowly in response as Yu groaned while making a deep thrust against the pleasure spot for the other.

"Don't stop, keep doing it like-" Yosuke couldn't even finish his sentence as he felt the pleasure intensifying. It was growing rapidly and to a very dangerous level.

A hand slipped underneath of his body, and a firm grasp at his erection made him yell out his friend's name again. It stroked over him, the thrusts never ceasing with their rough touch.

Shadow Kanji had long since finished his session, but watching the other two was making him hard all over again. He laid in the arms of one of the random men, staring in awe as they seemed to be so caught up in each other that the world had been drowned out around them.

Yu was close. The way their carnal desires had instinctively taken over made him want to do nothing more than ravish his best friend. Now, after hearing him moan in such alluring ways repeatedly, and after burying all of himself into that intense heat, he just wanted to reach that release.

"Yosuke, I can't for much longer."

"Together, _partner_." Yosuke whispered lowly as he was then caught in a rough moan. They only stringed together in more sounds of pleasure as the thrusts became almost desperate.

Grasping onto the other's body with his left hand, Yu continued to stroke over the hardness in his hand that was incessantly leaking with pre-cum. Feeling his body starting to give way to that moment, he let himself thrust into the tightness that was becoming unbearable, and once he hit the deepest point inside that warmth he let himself moan while feeling his release beginning.

Yosuke felt the last thrust made, and within seconds he was trying to bite back a loud series of moans, more so of it being one name repeated. His body went rigid, trembling slightly as he began to spurt cum onto the hand that was lingering after it had been stroking over him roughly.

Yu groaned even more as his cum began to push deeply into the tightness that was all around his dick.

And it was just as they were in the midst of recovery that the reality of where they were set in. Shadow Kanji was wondering over and leering at them. But he stopped mid-step, staring back at the corner suddenly. With a shrug he then laughed loudly just as everything disappeared.

The room shifted back to the normal dungeon they had been in before. Yu was kneeling behind Yosuke but their clothes were back on their bodies. Suddenly feeling very confused, he watched as the other was turning to kneel on his own knees now.

"What just.." Yosuke stared over at the other. It was as he went to stand up that he suddenly fell back down but Yu caught him quickly in mid-stance.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah it's just…" He trailed off, a dark blush on his cheeks as he didn't want to admit what it was.

"It's just?"

"My ass hurts." The reply was mumbled very low, but Yu heard it with his keen senses. He clutched onto his friend to have him lean against his own figure for support.

"I didn't realize I was that rough." Yu couldn't help but to chuckle a little despite the circumstances. It seemed as if what happened had been real. That was certainly going to change some things.

"It was good, I just…" Yosuke couldn't even find the right words to reply with. He was already still a little shocked that what occurred was reality and that he had actually more than enjoyed himself.

Yu was about to say something a little more comforting in response but the sound of footsteps cut him off. They both looked up, seeing the two other members of their group appearing in the room.

"There you are! We had to run all around this floor just to get here." Chie was rather breathless as she took a second to calm down.

"We should keep going. I think the next floor is the last one." The priestess was waving her fan to cool herself off.

"No problem. We'll be right behind you." Yosuke forced himself to stand on his own two feet just as the girls turned to start walking down the corridor.

"Can you walk?"

"I'll be fine. Just, had to get used to it." He tried to laugh it off in a nervous manner as he started taking a few steps forward but stumbled a bit.

Yu appeared behind him, grabbing onto his hand as if to steady him. "I'll hold onto you to keep you steady."

Yosuke only blushed more at this but silently nodded and let his hand be held.

They would only break the contact whenever the girls happened to look back at them.

"We can talk about this later." Grey eyes gave an alluring glance at his best friend who was blushing non-stop.

"With that look you're giving me, I think you're wanting to do more than talk about it man."

"There's a good chance that is true."


End file.
